Midnight Calls
by SnowPrincessEiry
Summary: You know shit's hit the fan when a stupid situation lands you in a very bad, and unexplainable, situation. Join me, Reiha Moon, as I try not to fuck up the storyline - too much - of one of my favorite films, "V for Vendetta."
1. Story Breakdown

**Story Breakdown**

 **DISCLAIMER**

-I DO NOT own _V for Vendetta,_ it's characters, or it's storyline. _V for Vendetta_ , it's character, and it's storyline is owned by Alan Moore as the comic writer, David Lloyd as the comic artist(with assistance from Tony Weare), Vertigo as the comic's publisher, DC Comics, and The Wachowski Brothers as the film's writers.  
-I DO NOT own the song representing this story; "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

 **OWNERSHIP CLAIM**

-I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. Yes, she has been used in other fanfictions. No, she is not meant to be a "multi-verse" Mary Sue. I am trying to find a rightful home(universe) for her. I like the idea of her being horror oriented, as she was originally made for a _Vampire Diaries_ , but I did create a "comic"esque counterpart to her.  
-I DO own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any of my other ones - it is either my own personal art or commissioned artwork from other artists. Be respectful to the art/artists and DO NOT steal them!

 **STORY NOTES**

-This story takes place in the movie-verse. I have nothing against Natalie Portman or her portrayal of Evey Hammond, but I want to see what it's like when a hero like Reiha meets a masked vigilante/anti-hero like V. No, Evey Hammond will not be removed, just merely, dare I say, replaced in most situations, especially in V scenarios.  
-This story will feature mature themes - hence the M rating - such as: swearing/inappropriate language, sexual themes, and violence.  
- _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others during their point of view.  
-When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view.

 **CHARACTER NOTES**

 **Name:** Reiha Moon  
 **Other Name(s):** Midnight  
(This is the self-chosen name of my masked hero counterpart. Yes, I, like Kick Ass, like to dress up as a masked heroine, and I do a damn good job!)  
 **Age:** 25  
 **Hair:** Auburn  
 **Eyes:** Left: Hazel, Right: Lavender  
(This particular defect is known as heterochromia; in lame-man's terms: two different colored eyes. It's a birth defect, look it up. The hazel eye color was inherited from my mother, whereas my lavender eye color was inherited from my biological father. When my vampiric blood awakens, my hazel eye will match my right eye.)  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Family:**  
Azaleah Moon - Mother - Deceased; Greyson Moon - Father - Deceased; Leon Cross - Biological Father - Deceased  
(My mother worked as a nurse and during her trip home, after a late night shift, she was attacked by a man. This man was like no other, his flesh was cold as ice. Being a rational-minded person refused to think it was a vampire, at least until he fed on her after taking advantage of her. Thankfully a nurse in-training, Greyson, found her and went to help her. Not long after both fell in love and married. Even though I wasn't my father's child by blood, but he raised me as his own. From a early age, my mother taught me magic, which didn't throw my dad off that much - he was a pretty passionate believer in the supernatural. During the late morning of my sixth birthday, we had an uninvited guest show up: my biological father, Leon. First he took my father's life while he was on the porch enjoying his morning coffee, then he came for my mother. In order to protect me, mother hid me somewhere he wouldn't be able to sniff me out, but sadly I could see from where I was hidden causing me to witness my mother's end. In an act to cover his tracks, Leon lit my house on fire, and with immense amount of struggle, I managed to get out. Years passed and not once did I run to an orphanage or foster home - I didn't want to chance losing anyone.)  
Veronica and Balthazar Blake - Teachers, Foster Parents  
(Because my mother wasn't able to teach me all she knew before her death, I had to find people who could train me. Let me tell you, that was NOT an easy task, there are too many frauds out there. However, 2 years ago, I came across a store in New York where I found two apprentices to Merlin - yes MERLIN. Let me tell you, these two were hard to convince to teach me, but after pushing myself to prove myself worthy, they accepted me and taught me. Almost immediately after that point, and after hearing my story, they kind of adopted me, though it wasn't legalized or anything; they just kinda took me in.)  
 **Need to Know:** My mother was a self-taught sorceress. She was selfless and maternal, to say the least. My biological father was a vampire. He was, however, a true monster - metaphorically, of course - he killed without remorse, he sought sins in the flesh of minors, and died because of his sins(by my hand) instead of by vengeance(my original goal). Because of my bloodline being what it is, I was born half vampire and half human, though it is commonly referred to as a dhamphir - fictionally speaking. However, I don't let these things control my life. I mean, I can't stop my body from healing because of the regenerative abilities caused by the vampire side of myself, but I do refrain from using magic best I can.


	2. The Saints we See

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _V for Vendetta,_ it's characters, or it's storyline. _V for Vendetta_ , it's character, and it's storyline is owned by Alan Moore as the comic writer, David Lloyd as the comic artist(with assistance from Tony Weare), Vertigo as the comic's publisher, DC Comics, and The Wachowski Brothers as the film's writers. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. Yes, she has been used in other fanfictions. No, she is not meant to be a "multi-verse" Mary Sue. I am trying to find a rightful home(universe) for her. I like the idea of her being horror oriented, as she was originally made for a _Vampire Diaries_ , but I did create a "comic"esque counterpart to her. I DO own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any of my other ones - it is either my own personal art or commissioned artwork from other artists. Be respectful to the art/artists and DO NOT steal them!  
 **2:** _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others during their point of view. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view. **  
** **3:** The song for this story is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.

* * *

 **1.) The Saints we See  
** ***  
I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come.  
***

 _ **I'm going to pass this.**_ I thought with a smirk. I no longer needed a Merlin's Circle to cast my spells, but I did, however, need my pendant. My eyes quickly glanced towards the necklace that was personally made for me by Balthazar and Veronica. The base is a black lace choker - Victorian Era-styled - tied with a crimson ribbon. Attached was a violet crystal with a vine of small butterflies flying around it. As I concentrated on the spell, I had my favorite film, _V for Vendetta_ , playing in the background. I was playing it from the beginning, of course. Why? Because the sooner I get this spell cast, and complete my training, the sooner I can watch the movie. I wasn't fond of using my magic is extended doses, so I limited it to when I come in for training. I closed my eyes and drew a steadied breath. The wind around me picked up, though there were no windows, or opened doors. The ribbon of my Venetian mask brushed against my revealed arm. Why am I wearing a mask? Well, when I'm not training in the magical arts, or taking it easy, I'm out being a masked hero. Why? Because I can, dammit! After the shitty childhood I had, and the encounter I had with my biological father, I decided to be a hero. Does it piss off the police? Well, sometimes; they don't approve of being shown up, but they aren't bitching when they get promotions for turning in the bad guys, are they? No. My eyes glanced towards the screen, which, in that moment, didn't present the issue I was about to face. I smiled as Evey Hammond, the film's main female lead, was about to head out to the streets of London, even though there was a curfew. _**If only Evey was stronger from the get-go...**_ The thought always dawned on me while watching the film: What if the main female protagonist was a warrior like V? What if Evey could fight like he or I? I shook my head and pushed forth the magical energy needed to complete my task. Unfortunately, that mistake, with the added thoughts I commonly face whilst watching the movie, caused me to end up here... In a dark fucking alley. And not just any alley, the very place we meet the vigilante of the film; the man who carried the film. I was in the far side, hidden by the shadows. Evey had bumped into one of the Fingermen as she had tried to avoid others. I used the shadows to my benefit, my black leather outfit helping conceal me. "Woah." He said. "Excuse me, miss."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you - "

"In a hurry are we?" He wondered. Obviously, having seen the film countless times, I knew where this was headed. The only thing keeping me from stalking away so I don't fuck up the storyline was my conscious. The dastardly fucking thing.

"I was just - "

"It's past curfew, you know?" I always hated that dick for interrupting so much. And stereotypes want us to believe all English men are respectful, feh.

"My uncle, he is very sick." Another thing that bothered me was the lie she spoke, but, in this case, I can understand why it was used.

"Oh, sick uncle is it?" He nodded, his despicable smile hiding under his mustache. He looked beyond her, as if he had heard something, and I knew what was next. "What you think on that, Willy?" The second Fingerman came into view, appearing behind the first one, Tom. _**Shit, I need to move.**_ However, given my location, and the situation, I couldn't run out of the alley. All I could do was pull myself as quietly as possible on top of the garbage bin.

"A load of bollocks is what I think." He crept into the vaguely lit area. His hair was thinning and his eyebrows so very pale, that they almost seemed gone. He seemed rather sickly in build, just judging by his skin tone and facial build.

"I made a mistake." Evey breathed, though her breath sounded hitched. Her anxiety was high, and anyone perceptive enough could pick it up. "I shouldn't be out past curfew. I know that." _**Yet here you are.**_

"Yeah, well, maybe you can look after us before getting back to your uncle." I smiled vaguely as I knew Evey was reaching for her mace. _**At least she has a bit of fight in her.**_ That was never something I didn't acknowledge, but her spine was weak. "You see, my friend here, he's kinda sick, aren't you, Willy?" Her eyes fell on the man that somewhat circled her.

"Real sick. Bad case of the blues." I felt bile build in my throat, and a fire burn behind my glare, as Willy's hand grasped Evey's wrist and hold it towards his groin. "You can feel them."

"Don't touch me!" She pulled from his grasp and aimed the small can of mace in his face, turning towards Tom, and watching both men.

"Look, Willy, kitty's got claws." Tom said with a smirk.

"And a friend." I hissed pulling from my hiding spot. I brought my arms up to reveal the collapsed blades attached to my arms, before dropping them, approaching the three people before me. Evey and both Fingermen's eyes were on me.

"I think she just threatened us." Willy pointed out as he backed away from Evey and I. Evey lowered her arm as I took a bit of a step in front of her protectively.

"That she did," He nodded, "That she did." He affirmed. "You know what that means, don'cha?" He fumbled in his pocked. I wasn't worried, nor did I care what he had was reaching for. "It means we exercise our own judicial discretion." Evey took a step back. _**Don't let the badge scare you. Stand and fight.**_ I glanced towards her. Her face paled as she was completely shaken.

"And you get to swallow it." Willy commented with a disturbing grin. _**Fucking hell.**_ If I was going to fight these guys, I wasn't about letting her get hurt. _**Ah well, I fucked it up already.**_ I thought with a sigh.

"God, you're Fingermen." I glanced back at Evey, still remaining as a protective shield.

"By sun up, if you're not the sorriest pieces of ass in London, you'll certainly be the sorest." I narrowed my eyes towards Tom, as his eyes scanned both Evey's and my form. My ears picked up the sound of the final Fingerman in this scene to show up approaching from behind. Evey turned around and was held in place, a baton holding her from moving.

"Please!" Evey cried.

"What do you think, lads?" Came the third Fingerman's voice behind me.

"Spoil the rod, spoil the child." Willy chimed in. I turned, but before I could strike the guy holding Evey, Willy grabbed my arm mid-air from behind. The third fellow pushed Evey, causing her head to hit the wall then the ground, to come at me. I ducked under his swing and kicked him in the chest. With a pain-ridden _oof_ he stumbled backward. I was grabbed from behind, by Willy I assume, and thrown like a ragdoll into the third Fingerman's arms. They laced around me tight, resembling a bear hug, though, obviously, I would bruise. I looked down towards Evey, who not only had a cut on her forehead, and fearful, but seemed to be fading out on consciousness quite quickly. I smiled down towards her, appreciating her empathy.

"Strength and growth come only through continuous effort and struggle." I quoted. Her eyes widened only to flutter closed. _**Poor girl.**_ Even though I was in the situation I was in, I wasn't incapable of getting out of it.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him." Came a familiar voice, quoting a passage from _Macbeth_ ; specifically Act 1, Scene 2. The masked man in whom I admired, the main focus of this film, made his official debut. He stood in the brief lighting of the street, his black haired wig swaying as he halted.

"What the Hell?!" Willy's voice sounded.

"Bugger off!" Tom said from before me. I watched as V's weapon was drawn, the blade extended to it's full length. Tom re-zipped his pants before turning towards V.

"Disdaining fortune with his brandished steel, which smoked with bloody execution." Another part from the same Act and Scene from _Macbeth_. I am rather appreciative of the literature I explored in my youth, otherwise, as mystified as I'd be at his vocabulary and words, I wouldn't have known they weren't his.

"We're Fingermen, pal." He commented.

"I don't think he cares." My tone reflected the annoyance I had for his ignorance. V took his blade and cut the badge that Tom had held out in front of him. "Told you." V twirled his knife and hit Tom in the face with the back of the pommel, sending him flying back. The man holding me became stiff, causing his grip on me to loosen. When V approached Willy, the sickly-looking Fingerman drew his gun. _**Bad move.**_ V had his blade against Willy's wrist, earning a cry from him, and pushed him back towards the Fingerman and I, thus causing his gun to go flying. With his arms up, V slid the blade behind Willy's belt and down his pants, and, with a swift motion, cut his pants, causing them to drop to his ankles. V moved remarkably fast - then again, I knew that already - placing his knife behind Willy's head, and made him go to the ground. The Fingerman holding me, threw me to the side, just as he had Evey before, and went at V. Once more the masked vigilante spun the blade in his hand, preparing himself for the obvious attack. The man held up well against V, but it ended within moments; his baton was tossed out of sight, and V's knife was poised at his chest. Of course the emasculated fool had to punch V. Too bad he hit the mask, which was more than likely a thick, and solid, plastic. I shook my head at his stupidity. _**Idiot.**_ V's head tilted back from the pressure, but he regained himself immediately. V, with his mighty grip, grabbed his neck, silencing the cry he had from almost certainly breaking his knuckles, and tossed him into the wall with ease. Willy began to crawl away, gaining the attention of the strong man before me. _**He's going for it.**_ Not that it was hard to assume; Willy was climbing towards his gun. However, V stepped on Willy's leg, holding him still because of the instant pain.

"Jesus Christ!" He cried. "Mercy!"

"We are oft to blame in this, 'tis too much proved, that with devotion's visage, and pious action we do sugar o'er the devil himself." Once more he quoted Shakespeare, only this time it was _Hamlet_ , a passage from Act 3, Scene 1.

"What's that mean?!" He whimpered at the mercy of V.

"Spare the rod." Was all V said before causing the baton he had picked up, and causing a crash course into Willy's head. I shook my head at the Fingerman. _**Fools all around.**_ V slowly turned towards me. I stumbled to push myself up. "I can assure you, I mean you no harm."

"Well, a girl can never be too certain around these parts." I mentioned as I nodded towards the other unconscious, if not dead, Fingermen. Even though I knew his name, and Evey was unable to play her part, I guess I'd be the person to ask: "Who are you?"

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what, and what I am is a man in a mask." V replied. Had I been home, I'd be mouthing his quotes, but since I'm not, it'd be far too awkward to do it in his presence.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I can see that." I don't know why I was being snarky, but my tongue had a mind of it's own; I was playing Evey's role but with my spin.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation. I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is. Especially since you, too, are wearing one, it seems even more so." I glanced away from him, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. _**Only I present a name when I'm asked.**_

"Right." I muttered with a frown. "However, I was obviously asking for a name." He tilted the chin of his Guy Fawks mask upwards, as if to look at the night sky.

"On this most auspicious of nights permit me then, in lieu of the more commonplace sobriquet to suggest the character of this dramatis persona." He spoke gracefully as he approached me, albeit slowly, only to stop at the sign reading: 'strength through unity, unity through faith.' He lowered his head in a bow. "Voila!" He flung out his arms, causing his cape to flow dramatically. "In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran," Once more he bowed his head. "Cast vicariously as both victim," He held up his hand. "And villain," He lifted his arm and hid his mask behind it. "By the vicissitudes of fate." He held his hand up as if to praise the power. "This visage, no mere veneer of vanity is a vestige of the vox populi," He clenched his fist. "Now vacant, vanished." He opened his hand only to move it forward, symbolizing a loss of something to the wind. "However, this valorous visitation of a bygone vexation stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin vanguarding vice," He raised both arms, clenching the fists. "And vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition." His tone became fierce as his performance was reaching it's peak. He drew his knife and slashed a v into the sign, only to turn away from it. "The only verdict is vengeance, a vendetta held as a votive not in vain," He shook his head and turned to me. "For the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous." A chuckle left his lips. "Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose." His tone was rather giddy. He reached for his hat and drew it from his head. "So let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you, and you may call me V." He bowed before me, lifting his head so we could make eye contact, I presume any way. I always found his performance to be quite amusing, mentally thanking Hugo Weaving for the most amazing performance I could ever have seen for this character. I tried to search for the words. Evey would have said: 'Are you, like, a crazy person?' But I am not she, I am me.

"Nice alliteration." I complimented only to feel like a dimwit saying such a thing.

"I appreciate the compliment." He added before adjusting himself to his full height, placing his hat back atop his head. "But to whom, might I ask, am I speaking?"

"Midnight will suffice." I nodded a greeting.

"Of course you are." He mused. I raised my brow at his remark.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" My tone held a silent warning, telling him to tread lightly.

"It means that I, like God, do not play with dice, and do not believe in coincidence." _**He has a point.**_ He walked towards me, only to stop and offer his hand. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head, taking his offered hand.

"Nothing I can't handle." He tilted his head ever-so-slightly.

"If I may, my dear, why didn't you use the blades fastened to your wrists?"

"Huh?" I followed his unseen gaze and looked to the collapsible blade secured to my arm. "Oh, right. Yeah..." I glanced away from him and the blade. "I'm fickle, you could say. I figured I could take them without the use of weapons, but clearly I underestimated my opponents. Not a mistake I'll make a second time." I looked back towards him, I knew his eyes were on me, even if I couldn't see them.

"And your friend?" He nodded towards Evey.

"Well, she's not a friend, but I do see she's breathing without complications, so I imagine she's just unconscious." I turned my attention back to the masked man before me.

"I see. Tell me, do you like music, Midnight?" I knew where this was headed, but if the movie needs me to continue this path in order to move on, I'd have to, huh?

"My mother was my music teacher, so, in short, yes, you can say that I am." I raised my brow at him, not that he could tell with my Venetian mask. "Why?"

"You see, I'm a musician of sorts, and on my way to give a very special performance." _**Translation: I'm going to play illegal music and make the Old Bailey go boom.**_

"That explains the outfit. " I claimed sarcastically before eyeing his trademarked apparel. I could hear the smile form beneath the mask. "What's your specialty?"

"Percussion instruments, but tonight I intend to call upon the entire orchestra for this event, and would be honored if you could join me." V was, without a doubt, the most strangest man one could come across, but he also had an irresistible charm. I shrugged my shoulders before aiming a smile his way.

"I see no problem with that, but," I leaned towards him so very slightly. "It better be a hell of a show, V, otherwise this music student's gonna give you an earful."

"I promise you, it'll be like nothing you've ever seen. And afterwards, you'll return home safely." _**Home...** **What a wonderful thought.**_ I didn't necessarily have a 'home' persay. Yes, though the cliche goes: 'home is where the heart is, and though I had people I call family, I didn't find a place I could get a feel for, you know?

"Sure." I said quietly, forcing a smile. I followed his form through the alleyway and, eventually, to the rooftop in which we'd see the performance. "It's beautiful up here." I commented absentmindedly before taking a step towards the edge of the roof. I looked over the London town that laid before us, sharing the same murky sky.

"A more perfect stage could not be asked for." I looked around, only to look towards V.

"I don't see the orchestra in which you promised." I lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Your powers of observation continue to serve you well. But wait," He lifted his arms, readying the baton for his performance. "It is to Madame Justice that I dedicate this concerto, in honor of the holiday she seems to have taken from these parts, and in recognition of the impostor that stands in her stead." He glanced towards me through the black slits of the mask's eyes. "Tell me, do you know what day it is, Midnight?"

"Uh..." I hesitated. _**If I remember correctly, it was the 4th, but then Big Ben chimes and tells us otherwise.**_ "November the 4th." I answered simply, only to have Big Ben's booming chime announce the coming of the 5th.

"Not anymore..." His voice trailed.

"Remember, remember the 5th of November. The gunpowder treason and plot. I know of no reason why the gunpowder treason should ever be forgot." He an I said in unison. My harmony caused him to look at me, but I simply looked forward. He shook his head before tapping the baton on the pipe.

"First, the overture. Yes. Yes, the strings. Listen carefully, can you hear it?" He knew I couldn't hear it, and that I wouldn't til he was ready. "Now the brass." The music began to play, the 1812 Overture to be exact.

"I can hear it." I breathed, savoring the piece I had heard playing during my study sessions with my father. "It's beautiful." I sighed at peace with myself.

"Wait. Here comes the crescendo!" As if on cue, the crescendo boomed across the music, causing the Old Bailey to blow up into a mess of fireworks. V was laughing like a madman as it did so. I couldn't help but smile at how amused he was; he was like a kid at Christmas. "How beautiful, is it not?" The fireworks streamed up forming a V in the night sky, only to have an explosion of another behind it, circling it. I looked towards him and noted how his arms were still outstretched, as if to symbolize his grand reveal. His pride and joy.

"Subtle. Very subtle." I remarked with a playful roll of my eyes. He lowered his arms and faced me.

"And now, my dear, I have a promise to keep?" I tilted my head.

"I recall no promise being made." To me, you see, a promise is when you say something like: 'I promise' or 'I give you my word', things like that.

"I did say I would return you home safely, did I not?" I lifted my hand to my mouth and bit my index finger in thought.

"So you did, however, that will be unnecessary, V." I lowered my hand and, hopefully, locked eyes with the masked man. "Home requires a place to stay; I guess a church is where I shall be calling 'home' for tonight, or until I get back to where I came from." It was his turn to tilt his head in wonder. I glanced away from him. _**He wouldn't understand; he's 'logic' whilst I'm 'unexplained'.**_ My eyes met the mask's once more. "Besides, I need to get the young woman back to her place before someone assume her dead." I knew his mental gears were turning, questioning me and my intentions. "You are more than welcome to follow me to determine the honesty of my claim, but I would, if I were her, appreciate being brought back to the safety of my home." I turned my back towards him and made my way down. I knew he had taken advantage of my offer and did pursue me. Once I arrived to where Evey was, I noticed she was coming to. I knelt down and lifted her arm around my shoulder. "Tell me where to go so I can return you home safely." Her drowsy eyes met mine. "Please." She nodded weakly and gave me the directions needed to take her home. When we were outside her door, she struggled to pull out her keys, and, after many failed attempts, did manage to pull them out. "Here." I grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. Carefully, I made my way through the house, and walked into the bedroom. Gently I placed Evey onto her bed, taking time to position her comfortably. I turned my back to leave only to stop when I heard her speak.

"Wait." I turned my head towards her. "Did you... Did you kill the Fingermen?" I lowered my head.

"No." I answered honestly. "Heroes don't kill unless there is no other solution." I spoke while clenching my fists.

"But they are dead, yes?"

"I can neither confirm or deny that, however, I can tell you that I was not the one to lay their fate on them." I smiled her way. "A guardian angel had rescued us when we were unable to protect ourselves, it seems."

"What's your name?" Her eyebrows knit together.

"Midnight. Rest easy now, 'kay?" I winked before turning and leaving. With a heavy sigh, I made my way down the hallway, and out of the building. I began to stalk the shadows until I found a church to stay in. Thankfully it was just a neighborhood church and not the one V was to go to at a later time. I pulled off my mask, zipped the catsuit to my neck to be more conservative, and entered the church while being as silent as I could. Once I managed to open the door without alerting anyone, I turned towards the darkened street and saluted. Once inside, I found a bench and laid on it, adjusting myself to get comfortable. I thought over tonight's events, and, before succumbing to the slumber my mind craved, a final thought directed to the masked man, the man with a vendetta: _**Perhaps we'll meet again, if the fates allow.**_


	3. Wake Up Call

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**  
 **1:** I DO NOT own _V for Vendetta,_ it's characters, or it's storyline. _V for Vendetta_ , it's character, and it's storyline is owned by Alan Moore as the comic writer, David Lloyd as the comic artist(with assistance from Tony Weare), Vertigo as the comic's publisher, DC Comics, and The Wachowski Brothers as the film's writers. I DO own Reiha Moon and her story. Yes, she has been used in other fanfictions. No, she is not meant to be a "multi-verse" Mary Sue. I am trying to find a rightful home(universe) for her. I like the idea of her being horror oriented, as she was originally made for a _Vampire Diaries_ , but I did create a "comic"esque counterpart to her. I DO own the cover images you may see on this fanfiction or any of my other ones - it is either my own personal art or commissioned artwork from other artists. Be respectful to the art/artists and DO NOT steal them!  
 **2:** _ **Bold-italic**_ phrases indicate Reiha's thoughts or the thoughts of others during their point of view. When you see "..." it indicates a change in point of view. **  
** **3:** The song for this story is "Demons" by Imagine Dragons. The lyrics Reiha is found singing is "Cry me a River" by Linda Ronstadt.

* * *

 **2.) Wake Up Call  
** ***  
I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside, there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed, we still are made of greed, this is my kingdom come.  
***

Music filled my ears. My body shot upright thinking that Dave had decided to wake me up, only to find it was not only gospel music, but a choir too. _**That's right...**_ I recalled the happenings of last night. _**I thought it was just a really strange, yet kick ass, dream...**_ I shook my head and looked towards the practicing choir. I stretched my arms and stood. Making light of my feet, I made my way to the far corner, shadowed to my liking, and pulled out my necklace. Once clipped into place, I changed my clothes with a wave of my hand. It was my common attire; a dirt-colored jacket that ended a couple inches below my breasts; the collar flipped up. I wore two shirts; one white, with a black one underneath. The white one was a muscle shirt that was cut above my breasts and ended just above my hips, while the black one was a black half-shoulder(starts from below the curve of the shoulder to mid upper arm) sleeved shirt, and ended below my hips. My tights were a transparent grey-black color, which lead to a pair of brown leather ankle boots with black heels, and decorated with overlapping leather pieces that were studded with gold circles. _**Well, now what?**_ I folded my hands behind my neck and released a heavy sigh. _**To follow the action or not to follow the action...?**_ My eyebrows knit together deep in thought. _**I mean, I already fucked up the storyline, might as well just go with it, yeah?**_ It was decided. With the assistance of some workers on break, I found my way to the BTN network building. _**Now, how the fuck do I fit in?**_ I bit my bottom lip in anxious thought. I glanced around and saw delivery trucks. I walked over and waved. "Good afternoon, lads!" I called with the best English accent I could muster. "I'm heading up, anything you boys need me to deliver?" They exchanged looks which caused anxiety to build within me. My chest became tight as I awaited their responses.

"Yeah," One, with the name piece reading 'Daniel', said.

"Saves us the walk." The other, 'Benjamin', finished. "'Ey, what's your name?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I didn't know if he was trying to be perverted or simply wanted my name, but I was too rushed to care.

"Reiha." I answered simply before grabbing the cart; the very cart that held the Guy Fawkes masks Evey delivers upstairs. With a salute to the men, I went off into the building. I walked up to the main desk and saw the receptionist typing away. "Delivery." She makes note of the arrival, writes down the floor number, and I enter into the elevator. As soon as the doors open, I am greeted by Evey leaning over the counter of the security desk, talking to Fred, the security officer. Their attention lands on me. "'Ello." I waved shyly. "Delivery." I commented meekly, shying away behind my bangs. Evey's eyebrows knit together, no doubt because of the familiarity, but she shrugged it off.

"All that been x-rayed?" Fred asked, eyeing me suspiciously. I was a stranger to this building so it made sense of his weariness.

"Nope. They're filled with bombs." I replied quickly with a tease, grinning wide.

"Well wait til commercials to set 'em off, 'kay?" He nodded towards me before looking towards the screen which showed the title screen of a show called 'Storm Saxon.'

"I can't believe you watch that shit." Evey stated.

"What? Laser Lass is banging." I glanced away feeling awkward in this situation. _**Wait til he gives you the green light.**_ I began to nervously play with my fingers waiting for said time. He glanced towards me and gave me a nod, relieving me of a lot of built up pressure. _**Thank. God.**_ I asked around and was pointed to the direction where I'd find the delivery spot. I drew a breath before gripping the doorknob and pushing open the door. I walked the cart in, stopping in front of the woman tending to one of the performers' outfits.

"What's all that?" She asked, eying from me to the boxes suspiciously.

"Not sure, ma'am. It just arrived. They were marked for Stage 3." I simply stated, paraphrasing ever-so-slightly.

"Must be Prothero." She sighed before pushing herself up. "I wish someone had the balls to tell that brat this station ain't his playground." She began to examine for one of the boxes openings. She tore off the piece of paper and opened the lid. "What the hell is this?" She asked while looking into the pile of Guy Fawkes masks, lifting one up. "Just put them over there until I can figure out what they're for." You could hear the annoyance in her tone.

"Yes, ma'am." I nodded before pushing the cart into the back corner. Once I left the room, I drew a heavy breath. _**I am not cut out for acting. Too much pressure.**_ I thought before pushing myself down the hall. Getting back to the reality of the situation, I knew the masked vigilante would make his debut in mere moments. _**Soon. Very soon.**_

...

The elevator doors opened and I was welcomed by the sight of a large security officer watching the television. I stepped out, catching his attention. "Who's that?" The man asked. I simply stepped out to be completely revealed. "Don't piss me about. You show me ID, or I'll get Storm Saxon on your ass." His threat meant nothing to me. I flipped my cloak with practiced ease, revealing that my body had been taped down with several explosives. I flipped the hatch on the detonator. "Fucking hell." Was all he could say before I made my next move.

...

At this time, Officer Finch and Officer Dominic, with a couple other cop cars, would be screeching into a halt outside so they could pursue Evey, only she wasn't the one atop the roof with V; I was. However, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to look for someone. Hell Emma Swan from _Once Upon a Time_ was pretty much a pro at it as she didn't attend any kind of schooling for it; just trial by error. I came to a halt when I saw that Fred had gone missing from the desk. _**And so it begins.**_ I thought with a sigh. Right now, if I remembered the film well, V had Fred and several other employees pent up in one of the recording stations, bomb detonator in hand, silently threatening them to comply with his demands. _**For someone who is bent on freeing England from Sutler's control, he sure likes to strip people's free will away.**_ Once more a sigh left my lips. I walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button only to have the alarms sound. Then came the announcement. "Attention. Attention. Will all personnel please evacuate the building. This is not a drill. Will all personnel evacuate the building." I narrowed my eyes. _**The movie needs SOMEONE to go through this adventure with V.**_ Prior to this ordeal, I would have given anything to be in Evey's shoes. Why? Why not? Besides, I thought it'd be better to have a strong, yet also fragile, woman replace Evey. Nothing against her, I just thought a strong man could benefit from a somewhat equally strong woman. Don't judge me! However, being in the situation, it was a lot more stressful than one could imagine, not to mention dangerous. It was then that people started gathering so they could follow the instructions the announcement gave us. I began to follow the crowd only to have Officer Finch appear within eye sight. He pointed at me.

"Dominic!" He called. _**Shit!**_ I began to internally freak out, but held a strong facade. They began to rush at me. "Police! Out of the way! Get out of the way!" I could hear Finch yell as the crowd was thickening up, allowing me an escape. I bolted into a room and shimmied my way between clutter. I peaked through a small opening, noticing that Dominic had entered. I held my breath and waited for him to leave, which he did so seconds later. I pushed away the boxes as soon as he closed the door behind him. _**Fucking hell.**_ I thought with a sigh of relief leaving my lips. I waited for another person to enter, but there was no one else. Just before I pushed myself up, the static noise had interrupted Lewis Prothero's ranting. _**Thank you, V, that was annoying as fuck.**_ The screen flashed a few times through the snow, but then there he was, seated at a desk in front of a red curtain, speech papers before him.

"Good evening, London. Allow me first to apologize... I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of the everyday routine, the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition." I pushed myself up and dusted myself off. "I enjoy them as much as any bloke. But in the spirit of commemoration, whereby important events of the past, usually associated with someone's death, or the end of some awful, bloody struggle are celebrated with a nice holiday." I sat atop of the desk and watched him, just as I would at home. "I thought we could mark this November the 5th, a day that is, sadly, no longer remembered by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat." The man in a mask folded his hands before continuing. "There are, of course, those who do not want us to speak. I suspect that even now orders are being shouted into telephones, and men with guns will soon be on their way. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation; words will always retain their power. Words offer the means to meaning, and, for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth. And the truth is there is something terribly wrong with this country, isn't there?" Yes, I have seen the movie countless times, but experiencing it first-hand, now that's something completely different. Even Oculus Rift users can't get this immersed. I have only been here for almost a day, and this shit is just crazy. "Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression. And where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit, you now have censors and surveillance coercing your conformity, and soliciting submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? Certainly there are those who are more responsible than others. And they will be held accountable. But again, truth be told, if you're looking for the guilty, you need only look into a mirror." I looked away from the screen. _**I'm not innocent... In this situation, yes I am, in others...**_ I shook my head. "I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War, terror, disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason, and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you. And in your panic, you turned to the now High Chancellor Adam Sutler. He promised you order, he promised you peace, and all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent." Sutler, I always compared him to Hitler. Any man who would commit genocide to that degree and be so fucking ignorantly biased needed to be knocked off their fucking high horses. "Last night, I sought to end that silence. Last night I destroyed the Old Bailey to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than 400 years ago, a great citizen wished to imbed the 5th of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice and freedom, are more than words. They are perspectives. So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then I would suggest that you allow the 5th of November to pass unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek, then I ask you to stand beside me, one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament. And together, we shall give them a 5th of November that shall never, ever be forgot." His presentation came to an end, and, where he was previously, background and all, was nothing more than a black screen with his symbol. _**I will stand beside you.**_ I thought with a smile before I made my way out of the room. As I walked down the hallway, I saw V. Part of me wanted to walk up to him and commend him, however, I knew what was coming. Even though it went against my better instinct, I hid behind a nearby door frame, just to keep it a bit Evey-ish.

"Freeze!" Called Dominic. V halted his movements, hands held away from his body. "Get your hands on your head. Do it now or I shoot." V raised his arms and slowly turned towards Dominic's direction.

"I must say that I am rather astonished by the response time of London's finest. I hadn't expected you to be quite so Johnny-on-the-spot." He complimented. _**Now's a good time as any.**_ With that thought I came out from the door frame, creeping up behind Dominic.

"We were here before you even started. Bad luck, chummy." I was now directly behind Dominic.

"I don't know about that." I tapped on Dominic's shoulder, getting his attention instantaneously.

"You!"

"Forgive me." I whispered before punching him in the face. He moved backwards, swinging his arm, knocking me down, accidentally I imagine, as he did so. My head hit the ground causing my vision to blur and eventually fade out. Before it did, however I saw V looking down at me, mentally debating about his next move.

...

"I must say that," I turned, my arms raised. "I am rather astonished by the response time of London's finest. I hadn't expected you to be quite so Johnny-on-the-spot." Behind the man I could see a young woman with layered auburn hair that fell to the middle of her back peeking out from behind a door frame. Poor thing must have been frightened.

"We were here before you even started. Bad luck, chummy." The frail thing pushed herself from the door frame and approached the officer. Now that I could see her fully, her revealed left eye was hazel, standing out among the brick-red hue of her hair and pale skin. Beneath it was a little beauty spot which seemed reminiscent of a cliche French woman. The jacket she wore was an earth brown color that ended a couple inches below her well-sized breasts, oddly enough her collar was flipped up. Around her neck was a black laced choker, that was tied with a red ribbon. Hanging from the ribbon was a violet crystal pendant with small butterflies flying around it. She wore two shirts. One was white, and most seen; it was cut above her breasts and ended between her waist and her hip. The other was a black oddly sleeved shirt, which was barely seen, which ended at her hips. The tights she wore were a transparent grey-black color. Her boots, which started an inch or two above her ankle, were dark brown, with black heels, and overlapping leather pieces that were studded with metal pieces. Naturally I assumed she was going to hide behind him, but something in her revealed eye showed a fire, a fire that I would see in my own.

"I don't know about that." I said simply. I watched as the woman tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn and look at her.

"You!" I tilted my head slightly. _**Is she wanted for criminal activity?**_ Clearly she wasn't wanted for a crime like mine. There was something familiar about this woman, but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Forgive me." She whispered meekly before connecting her right fist with his face. _**Good hit.**_ I thought as I heard the crunch of his nose. However, the officer's swinging arm, out of reflex, knocked the woman to the ground. Regardless of the hands she held out, her head hit the ground quite roughly. As his body swung towards me, I made a hit to his abdomen, and then his head, knocking him unconscious before he hit the ground. I stepped around him and stopped at her side. Her consciousness was fading, and had left the moment she glanced up at me. _**This woman was wanted for something, and now she'd be wanted for aiding a 'terrorist'.**_ I huffed at the word; I wasn't a bloak who wanted to kill for the sake of killing, no, I may have been prejudicial, but the people on my hit list were also people still terrorizing innocent people. _**A chip off the old block.**_ It was decided. I knelt down to her side and picked her up, leaving the BTN television station, and retreated to my sanctuary, with her in my arms. Once we were safely inside, I placed her on my bed and examined the area she hit her head. I felt rather flabbergasted to see that there wasn't any red, let alone the formation of a bruise, but nothing, as if she hadn't hit her head at all. _**Curious...**_ I pushed her bangs and examined her face, as it was now fully exposed to me. She was a sight to behold, that was certain. I shook my head and looked at the part of her forehead which would have otherwise had the bruise. There was no doubt in my mind that she would be out cold for a while.

...

 _ **Jazz music?**_ Not just any jazz music, but from what I gathered it was Linda Ronstadt's 'Cry me a River'. I opened my eyes to find that I had awoken in the comfort of a large plush bed. Once more, I recollected the vivid memories of my encounter with V; second encounter, to be precise. _**Shit.**_ I mentally cursed. I had no doubt that V would eventually question my bruise, well, the lack there of. If I were a normal girl, hell yeah there'd be one, but I'm not. A sigh left my lips as I sat up, only to fall back in agony. I may not have bruised but I sure as hell injured the inside; that takes a bit longer to heal, especially bone. _**I must've fractured my skull...**_ I let loose a sigh before slowly pushing myself to sit up. I knew it was V who had taken care of me, not only because of the location I found myself in, but also by the fact that I my bangs had been moved aside so he could tend my otherwise undamaged forehead. I looked at the room I had been in. Just as I remembered from the movie, V's room was decorated with books. **_No wonder he has so many literary references._** I smiled to myself before pushing myself off the adult-sized mattress - I was still too mentally shaken up to tell, OK?! - and exited the room. While I followed the path of music, and the path I had seen Evey take countless times, I found myself in awe walking by all the stolen pieces of history up close and personal. I found myself lead to a jukebox, playing the peaceful melody that radiated from it's sound system. I closed my eyes, allowing the music to embrace me. _**This was one of mother's favorite songs...**_ A single tear slid down my cheek. "Come on and cry me a river. Cry me a river. I cried a river over you..." My song was interrupted when I had heard footsteps behind me, scaring me ever-so-slightly. My eyes widened and I turned, finding V standing mere feet from me, hands held at his lower half of the body. "Oh... You startled me." V was not wearing his cape or hat. Just his shirt, gloves, pants, and boots.

"My apologies." He dipped his head. "Are you feeling alright?" His voice was just as gentle as it was in the scene. No madness, no anger, just gentleness.

"Oh, um, yes..." I glanced away from his form sheepishly. "Thank you." I knew the answer, but there was no harm in hearing it in person: "Where are we?"

"It's my home. I call it the Shadow Gallery." I smiled at the name, knowing full well why it was titled as such.

"It's beautiful." I breathed a breathy sigh. "How did you happen across all these treasures?" My eyes fell back on the man before me.

"Oh, here and there." He walked towards me only to shift gears and end up walking beside me. "Much of it from the vaults of the Ministry of Objectionable Materials." I shook my head at him.

"Ah, so London's so-called terrorist is also a gifted thief?" I asked, even though the proof was before me, and had been put before me many times.

"Heavens, no. Stealing implies ownership. You can't steal from the censor. I merely reclaimed them." I raised an eyebrow at him skeptically.

"You speak of ownership, or the lack there of, and yet you 'claim' what isn't rightfully yours. To my knowledge that is what we call stealing." He looked at me, and I merely sent him a smirk. _**Checkmate.**_

"Touche." My smirk became a grin.

"However," I pushed away from the jukebox. "I would hate to see this in a place where no one could admire it, so I'll give you the win there." I could feel his eyes burning through me in skepticism.

"You'll 'give me' the win, will you, my dear?" Once more I sent him a grin.

"Yes, sir."

"Before we get any further with the pleasantries, I would think that proper introductions - "

"You mean to tell me that you don't recognize this voice? My word, V, it's only been about a day or so, no?" I arched my brow in wonder. He tilted his head. Once more his eyes were focused heavily on me. His head readjusted, telling me that the light bulb clicked on.

"Midnight?" My hands gripped the air, impersonating the hold on a ballgown, so I could curtsy.

"At your service." _**I'm such a fucking weirdo.**_

"But you - "

"Are out of costume? Well, I can't very well lead a normal life while parading around in a catsuit, can I?" I grabbed the back of my neck awkwardly. "I mean, I could, but that's not the kind of attention I wanna be getting all the time, you know?"

"I do. As for the Shadow Gallery, I suspect if they do find this place, a few bits of art will be the least of my worries." He looked towards me.

"Well, you are a wanted man." The memory of socking Dominic in the face played in my mind. "Wait... Damn..." I lifted my clenched hand to my mouth and nibbled nervously on my lifted index finger. "I knocked him in the face... Why did I do that?" Yes, they were pursuing me, but did I really have a right to? I mean, I guess I could justify that because of the Evey role that needs to be played - my way, of course.

"You did what you thought was right." I looked towards him and heaved a heavy sigh in defeat.

"Ah well, I can't change the past." I admitted with a shrug.

"That you can't, my dear." I could feel his eyes on me, as if trying to meet mine through the mask.

"Heh, I must've been out of my mind." I shook my head, smiling awkwardly at the situation; mentally going over the memory again and again.

"Is that what you really think, or what they'd want you to think?" V rationalized. _**Damn him and his logic.**_

"I should go..." The last thing I'd want is to get too deep into this with him. I know I have a role to play, but still.

"May I ask where?"

"Anywhere. I... I just have to go..." I spoke honestly before starting to leave the room.

"You said they're looking for you. If they know where you work, they know where you may go off to." I stopped and turned my head.

"I don't work for the BTN, hell, I don't even live here. I'm from New York." He tilted his head in wonder.

"Are you then not visiting people? I don't reckon you're here on vacation." I glanced away from him. _**Dammit, V, please don't pry.**_

"No. I'm here under... Strange circumstances." I answered vaguely. I felt his penetrating gaze on me once more. I felt the awkward air intensify.

"You have to understand, Midnight - "

"Reiha, please." I corrected via interruption.

"Reiha... I didn't want this for either of us, but I couldn't see any other way." He approached me, stopping only feet from me. "You were unconscious, and I had to make a decision. If I had left you there, right now you'd be in one of Creedy's interrogation cells." A shudder claimed my body unwillingly, knowing what he meant and the truth behind it. "They'd imprison you, torture you, and, in all probability, kill you in the pursuit of finding me. After what you did, I couldn't let that happen, so I picked you up and carried you to the only place I knew you'd be safe: here, to my home." I could hear the sincerity in his voice, something that gave me a sense of security.

"I appreciate your decency, V, but I can't stay here... Think of me what you will, but I swear to you, this sanctuary of yours will be a secret I will carry to my grave." He took a step towards me. I knew what he was going to say next.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take that risk." He confessed. I understood where he was coming from, but still. I looked away from him, tears forming in my eyes. _**The last thing I want is to issue him an early death sentence.**_

"You don't understand... Besides, I don't even know where this place is; we could be anywhere in London for all I know." I covered my derp with a half-truth. I knew what it was classified as, but I couldn't find my way in, or out, without an escort, simply because I'm not from here.

"You know it's underground. You know the color of the stone. That'd be enough for a clever man." He wasn't lying, and even though the role would have to be played, I no longer think I could. He didn't understand that I knew the future. I knew his moves and what would happen in the end. I couldn't risk it slipping.

"So, what you're saying is, I have to stay here?" The strength behind my tone was beginning to crumble.

"Only until I'm done. After the 5th, I no longer think it'll matter."

"You mean, like, a year from now? You're telling me that I have to stay here for a year?" My eyes scanned his form, questioning him.

"I'm sorry, Reiha," I began to let my eyes wander as I processed this and tried to analyze my chances. "I didn't know what else to do." My emotions had gotten the best of me at this point.

"You should have left; you should have just left me alone!" Like an emotionally-driven teenager, I stormed off towards the room I had woken up in, slamming the door behind me. As soon as I hit the bed, I felt all my worries fade away, and that the emotional turmoil I had just dealt with was gone.


End file.
